


Home At Last: Thad

by fladdianforlife



Series: Home at Last [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Army, Fluffy, M/M, just fluff, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fladdianforlife/pseuds/fladdianforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flint is in the army, Thad is in Ohio. Just pure one shot fluff. Flad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home At Last: Thad

"Flint, why did I agree to this?"

Thad asked this every morning when he woke up and realized that Flint still wasn't home. It was hard for him to get out of bed every morning without Flint's teasing and loving remarks. He managed to get himself to class every day though.

Thad was studying to become a clinical psychologist. Without Flint to help him financially, he was studying at the local community college. Most would assume he would get a degree in music, as he was on the Warbler council. He, however, discovered his love for psychology at Dalton. He loved it, almost as much as he loved Flint.

He knew how much Flint was hurting without him. Flint ended every letter he wrote to Thad the same way: "Stay strong. I love you for eternity." They both refused to say goodbye. They WOULD see each other again.

Thad went to class every day. He ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner every day. He had Friday night movie night every week. He did everything that he and Flint would have normally done, alone. It helped maintain normalcy and kept Thad sane. He slept every night with a picture of Flint on the other side of the bed.

He remembered the song that Flint wrote to him in his first letter from Iraq. He had loved it before, but after reading it in Flint's letter, he gained a new appreciation for the song. He sung it every night before he went to sleep.

 _Oh, please, say to me_  
You'll let me be your man  
and please, say to me

 _You'll let me hold your hand_  
Now let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

 _And when I touch you i feel happy, inside_  
It's such a feeling  
That my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide

 _Yeah you, got that something_  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

 _And when I touch you I feel happy, inside_  
It's such a feeling  
That my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide

*One week later*

Thad was feeling particularly good. He did not have class, he didn't have to work, and he could relax all day. Waking up at nine was a nice start to his day. He decided to have a movie day, like he and Flint used to do all the time.

He watched all of their favourite movies. Avatar (blue people are cool), Harry Potter (reminded them of their time at Dalton), Hairspray (Zefron is yummy), Gypsy (musical about strippers).

In the middle of watching RENT, the doorbell rang. Thad paused the movie, but continued to sing the song that had been playing. He opened the door and his brain shut down.

Flint was standing there, in his army uniform.

"Flint?"

Thad started crying, realizing that _his_ Flint was home. With him.

"Thad, I love you. I love you so goddamn much." Thad's brain couldn't even register what Flint was saying, because his lips were everywhere.

"I love you Flint. I missed you every single day. You are _never_ leaving me again, you hear me?" Finally, it clicked in Thad's head. He leaned up and wrapped his arms around Flint's neck and kissed him. It was perfect.

Flint was finally _home._


End file.
